Ladies' Night
Ladies' Night is the eighth episode of the first season of Netflix's Wu Assassins and the eighth episode overall. Synopsis CG, Jenny and Tommy get caught in the crossfire when McCullough unleashes his big guns in a no-holds-barred fight to acquire the Fire Wu fragment. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD This plot takes place in multiple places at different times. This will be a summary of a linear time line. Christine meets up with Kai who gives her the Wu Xing (this takes place in Gu Assassins) with Uncle Six passed out in Kai's car. Christine plans to meet her boss Fletcher, but wants a quiet place to talk to so she fakes stealing tires in front of Officer Johnson and Officer Carlson. Gideon, the Metal Wu Warlord who uses Natalie as a vessel, meets with McCullough who orders him to go deep undercover to find the Fire Wu Xing (Zan told him previously after allying with him). Gideon takes control of an inspector name Riley, where he uses his Metal Wu powers to find out Christine's identity. Gideon is forced to go with Riley's teammate Inspector Boyd in order to arrest Tommy in a supermarket due to the recent events in where the Triad henchmen were shot by the Scottish gang (in Fire Chicken) and a gun found in Ray's car (in Gu Assassin) was the same gun used to kill the Triad. Frank Fletcher meets up with his wife Pam who tells him that she's taking his kids somewhere else until he solves the case, as she notes that he is stressed and doesn't come home. Jenny meets with Mr. Young who asks if she is okay, when she receives a call that Tommy is in the police station. Tommy tries explaining that he would never kill Uncle Six's men, as that is a death wish and tries explaining about the Wu Warlords, but Inspector Boyd and Fletcher don't believe them. Officer Johnson and Carlson meet up with Inspector Boyd and Fletcher, who tells them that Christine is in a room waiting for Fletcher. Jenny arrives at the police station at the same time Zan arrives. Gideon, possessing Riley, causes a black out in the police station, which gives Zan an opening to kill Inspector Boyd. During the chaos, the Triad arrive and shoot down most of the precinct. Gideon finds Christine, and while walking Christine meets a dying cop who keeps looking at Riley in fear, and Christine incapacitates Riley. Jenny crawls away to a room to call, but there is no signal. Tommy escapes the interrogation room and meets Alec McCullough, who calls him by his name (even though they never met). Christine fights against Zan, and just when Christine is about to lose Jenny arrives and both of them manage to wound and defeat Zan. Fletcher encounters Riley, where he is soon possessed by Gideon. Christine and Jenny go to the room where Christine gets the Fire Wu Xing from her bag. Jenny hears Tommy, and they go meet Zan and McCullough who is holding Tommy hostage. McCullough tells Jenny to give the Fire Wu Xing to Zan, but Jenny takes the Fire Wu Xing for herself, becoming the new Fire Wu Warlord. McCullough is impressed by Jenny's quick decision, but Fletcher reveals himself to be possessed by Gideon. Jenny shoots a fire blast at Fletcher, who deflects it. McCullough stabs Tommy with a wooden stake, threatening Jenny if she has an outburst one more time he will kill Tommy. McCullough heals Zan, orders Gideon to take control of Christine (due to his belief that Christine is valuable to the Wu Assassin), and asks Jenny what will she do. Cast Starring *Iko Uwais as Kai Jin *Byron Mann as Uncle Six *Li Jun Li as Jenny Wah *Lawrence Kao as Tommy Wah *Tommy Flanagan as Alec McCullough *Katheryn Winnick as Christine Gavin Special Guest Star *Tzi Ma as Mr. Young Guest Starring *JuJu Chan as Zan *Cranston Johnson as Frank Fletcher Co-Starring *Caitlin Stryker as Pam Fletcher *Rhona Rees as Inspector Alice Riley *Zak Santiago as Sgt. Joe Torres *Jesse Hutch as Inspector Boyd *Danny Wattley as Officer Johnson *Noel Johansen as Officer Carlson *Richard Keats as Lawyer *Khamisa Wilsher as Natalie / Metal Wu *Amanda Friesen as Barista Trivia Gallery Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes